This invention relates to an apparatus for improving shelf lighting and more particularly, to improving illumination below adjustable shelves in refrigerators, freezer, book shelf systems, storage shelf systems, and the like.
As known, refrigerators are commonly constructed with one or two lights mounted to its back wall for illumination. Refrigerators are also constructed with movable shelves that may be adapted to having the distance between adjacent shelves changed to accommodate different food heights. When a shelf is moved, the moved shelf may block light from the back wall causing shade spots in the refrigerator. Further, when food is placed on the shelves, the food may interfere with the light passing through the shelf, also resulting in shade spots.